Spirit Dweller
by Horsez819
Summary: Most stories begin with "once upon a time" or "once their lived" or even "in the land before time". Well this is not one of those stories, our story begins in a whole other galaxy it's called Spril. There were many planets in Spril, but only one has inhabitants. It's a planet where dwellers and their spirits walk in separate bodies they were called spirit dwellers.


Most stories begin with "once upon a time" or "once their lived" or even "in the land before time".

Well this is not one of those stories, our story begins in a whole other galaxy it's called Spril. There were many planets in Spril, but only one has inhabitants. It's a planet where dwellers and their spirits walk in separate bodies they were called spirit dwellers. But we now take focus on three spirit dwellers different from others, know as protectors, they had the ability to transform into their spirits. Our story will follow the protectors their names are Rayah, her spirit Lightning storm Marc, his spirit Tai and Marina and her spirit Katnip. Six best friends will save their planet from evil doers who want spirits to be servants. Now we turn our attention to Rayah and her spirit Lightning storm and how she came to meet her friends Marc, Tai, Marina and Katnip.

CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING RAYAH'S POINT OF VEIW

"Good morning world" I say as I slink out of bed. "Wake up lightning storm the sun is here" I gently shake lightning he growls lightly at me. "Come on get up were going to be late for school, or do you want me to pull you out of bed by the tail?" I say with a smirk. He yawned and stretched and walked out of bed, "ok let's go. WAIT! I'm still in my pj's". I brush my teeth and put on my school clothes. Eh I guess my hairs ok. "Ok now we can go". I say as I grab a apple and some jerky for lightning we both devourer our food *watch beeps twice* "oh no I'm going to be late" we start running, when I'm at the door of the school I run in to two other dwellers, and we all crash and fall to the ground I could have sworn one of them fell on lightning because I heard a whimper. "Ow my head" I say sitting on the ground I'm greeted by a hand when I open my eyes a boy that I think I've seen before helps me up and says his name is Marc and his spirit is Tai a dragon.

There's a girl too, who I think I've seen walking home but lightning never let me talk to her she shakes my hand and says her name is Marina and her spirit is Katnip a cloud cat.

We make it inside the school and run to class bad news is that we were all late. We were yelled out to take our seats by Mrs. Fauna, and roared at by her cheetah Mrs. Speed unfortunately I don't speak roar so who knows what she said. I took a survey of the class and found my new friends Marina and Marc but then I came across I a boy who I had never seen before he was staring at me before I knew it we were locking eye I broke eye contact when Mrs. Fauna slams a ruler on my desk, I must have been turned around I think to myself. After another hour or so The bell rings for lunch and everyone rushes out the door. At lunch Marina and Marc asked me to sit with them so we could all get to know each other after about five minutes I saw that guy again sitting at a table with other people from class I think their names are: Aunabeth, Bones, Thorn, Riy-Riy, Patricia and artmist. Bones is the only one that scares me the name, the clothes, the spirit it's a whole package of scary. Marina and Marc regained my attention but they lost it again when the boy from class walks up to the table and puts his hand in my face. "WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE TODAY!" I snap and I walk away down the hall then the boy runs after and grabs my shoulder Lightning growls and I flip him over my shoulder the boy then falls on the ground with a face of disbelief. As I still walk angrily down the hall. The boy runs up to me again this time he pokes me I grab his finger like a snake grabs its prey. "You have until the count of 3, until I break your finger to tell me what you want." I say angrily He shouts "I just wanted to introduce myself "I let go of his finger and say "I'm sorry I was a little short tempered I'm Rayah this is Lightning storm" I say. He says "I'm Max and this is Athena" his spirit was a fox. I nudge lightning who was still growling to make him stop. I walked to the table and finished my lunch. We went back to class and took our seats Marina, Marc and I got thrown in the hall for talking. After a while of more talking the ground started shaking we thought it was a dwell shake. But this could not be a dwell shake we haven't had one in centuries and it didn't feel like one so while everyone took cover we ran outside, I was right it wasn't a dwell shake it's some crazy girl on a dragon crashing through buildings breathing fire everywhere. I fuse into lightning and I was a surprised when Marina and Marc fused into their spirits too. But there was no more talking despite how cool this was.

It was time to take down the bad guy I guess we caught her attention because she landed right in front of us and got off her dragon then shouted "my name is Flora here to in slave all spirits now be gone or face my dragon Fauna". Fauna that reminded me of our teacher Marc unleashed a roar but Flora responded by getting her dragon to attack him but Marc is tough and put her in her place under his claw Flora became enraged but then she began to smile I turned to see max outside and in danger Flora snapped and just like that Fauna was up and flying fast toward Max I raced hoping I could get to him first and I did I put Max on my back and ran leaving Marina and Marc to fight Flora themselves. I found a cave for us to hide in we went inside and I turned back into myself I grabbed Max by the shoulder and said "you have to take of care of yourself now I can't protect you ok". He was frozen in fear I slap him to get his attention and said "you hear me" he said "yes" and I told him to stay there while I help the other, but by the time I got back Flora and Fauna were flying off and Marc and Marina were back to normal so we walked back to the cave to get Max. On the way we talked about how cool it was that we were all protectors. "Oh this is the cave" I said. I called out to Max but got no answer instead we were hit with a yell, and it was Max's voice we ran around the corner of the cave to see Max being strangled by Flora and Athena in the mouth of Fauna we were about to rush in to save them but Flora said if we came any closer she would roast him alive. So we froze and stood there as Flora flew off with Max and Athena.


End file.
